


Who Dares Not Come Near

by realeyesrealize



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: Phil likes watching.





	Who Dares Not Come Near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wankers Day flash fic fest. 
> 
> Title from Cindy of a Thousand Lives by Billy Bragg.

He had always liked watching. Ever since he was a teenager and his friends first started talking about porn, and girls, and fucking, and boobs.

“Have you watched her? I wish I could bend her over and-” Phil stopped listening, because he was certain that he wasn’t watching _her_ , whoever she was. And he was always surprised, because the one he did like, the one he watched whenever he could - he didn’t wish he could bend him over, or that he was the one being bent over. He just liked watching. 

Watching the way the guy’s hand sped up as he fucked his fist, the way his other hand was fondling his balls. How his abs contracted when he was getting closer and closer to that perfect moment of bliss, how his come shot out onto his panting chest and just pooled there. No, Phil never wished it was his hand, that it was his mouth over those plump, swollen lips the guy kept biting. He just liked watching. 

And so, many years later, he got to watch. He got to watch Dan. 

The connection wasn’t the best and it sometimes froze. But Phil didn’t care because he was in heaven, in his own version of heaven. He was wanking as he watched, often having to press his palm to the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. He wanted to last, he needed to last because this was all he had been thinking about since he had first seen Dan. 

The image showing on his screen was everything he could have ever dreamed and more. Dan was shirtless laying down on his bed. His pyjama shorts were pushed down, the front of the waistband just below his balls, lifting them up in a way that, for the first time in his life, made Phil want to run his tongue over them, suck one into his mouth. 

Dan’s hand was barely visible on his cock from how fast it was moving and Phil could tell from his panting that he was getting close. 

“Ph- Phil, don’t stop,” he said, his voice coming breathy. And there it was, the sudden moment of realization that he was being watched back, that Dan was getting off on watching him, too. And it was so hot. 

“Not stopping,” he managed to make out. 

He sped up his hand on his cock as he watched Dan’s breath hitch, his arm stilling as his torso lifted up from the mattress, his abs contracting in a way that made Phil’s mind go crazy. The moan Dan let out was his doom. He didn’t even try to fight it as the blissful ache in his stomach became a wave of pleasure that took over him in a way that he had never experienced before. His eyes never left Dan, who was lying down again, back pressed against the headboard, come all over his stomach, dripping down into the hair around his softening cock. 

He just liked watching.

**Author's Note:**

> (This could be interpreted in a couple of ways and whichever one you choose is valid.)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Feeback is very much appreciated since this is my first time writing smut. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Tom and Gal for beta reading this!
> 
> [Tumblr post.](http://tulipau.tumblr.com/post/174330711173/title-who-dares-not-come-near-word-count-501) You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudfIuffer) and [tumblr](https://tulipau.tumblr.com)!


End file.
